Of Fathers and Sons
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: Before Rome had vanished, he lived with his sons, Antonio and Francis, their mothers, Iberia and Gaul, and his grandsons, Lovino and Feliciano. Perhaps a look into his interactions with his eldest son is in order? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I saw that there were no stories for Rome and Spain, and since I'm under the impression France and Spain were Sons of Rome, I wanted to do one. This is the outcome, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, much as I wish to. The only thing I own from this story, is how the characters act, the plotline and wording of the story.**

France watched his half – brother dance around the jabs their father was sending his way. Rome was grinning, not cocky, but confident in his abilities as he taught his second son different ways to block or evade moves. Rome knew of close combat, though he obviously favored fighting with swords and the like. Spain knew this, but he favored using an axe, something Rome capitalised on when he needed to. Rome favored neither of his sons, that much was clear, but he did favor one grandson over the other.

Spain resembled Rome in a way that France never would, his brother had the same powerful gait that their father did, and the same obliviousness, or at least the act of. Seeing Rome give up on trying to hit his brunette son, he simply caught him around the waist and began to tickle him, Spain's laughter echoeing throughout the house. France smiled as he slipped out of the room, Spain – Antonio – squirming under their father as he attempted to get away from the hands that were tickling him.

"Francis, _vouz allez bien _**(1)**?" His mother, Gaul, asked him, seeing him enter the courtyard, the small smile and distant look on his face.

"_Oui, je suis mère amende_ **(2)**." Came his reply. He sat down next to his _maman*_ and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Mmm." Gaul hummed, running her hand through his hair.

"Gaul, do you know where my son is?" Another feminine voice called to the blonde woman. The voice having originated in a tall woman with dark brown, nearly black, hair, sun-kissed skin, and dark green eyes.

"He is with Rome, Iberia," Gaul called back, "The two should be training, but somehow I highly doubt they are anymore." Gaul said smiling at her son.

"_Gracias, mi hermana _**(3)**," Iberia called back as she changed her course to head towards the room Francis had come from. Antonio's _maman_ was beautiful, and it came as no surprise when her son turned out just as beautiful. They had seen mortal women and men crane their necks to catch another glimpse of the boy, the boy with chocalate brown hair, emerald eyes, sun-kissed skin and gorgeous parents.

Iberia stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched Rome laugh as he tickled his eldest son, who was struggling to breath through his laughter.

"Romulus, let the boy breathe before you kill him." Iberia called to the Empire, who stopped tickling his son and stood, helping the grinning boy up as they looked to Iberia.

_"¡Mamà! Gracias_** (4)**," Antonio grinned as he and Rome walked towards the woman. Antonio reached her first, gathering her in a strong hug, murmering thanks for getting his father off him in her ear. Rome pretended not to hear the words as Iberia laughed, her face lighting up enough to put Venus to shame in Rome's opinnion, of course.

"Iberia," Rome said, smilling as he drew the woman into his side, his son under his other arm.

"Romulus, will you ever grow up?" Iberia asked playfully, seeing the man grin before shaking his head.

"Not if I can help it," Romulus replied, "Antonio, could you find my grandsons please?" Antonio nodded his affirmative before dashing towards the woods, knowing where at east one of the twin boys were already.

"Do you think it strange?" Iberia asked Romulus, both watching the brunette disappear into the trees.

"What?" Came his reply, not understanding what she was implying to was strange.

"How Antonio seems to always know where, more often than not, Lovino is? Or whether or not he is in trouble?" Iberia reaffirmed. Romulus pondered this for a moment.

"I would, if not for the fact that Antonio seems to always be trying something to make Lovino smile or laugh. I have heard of tales of brothers who have the same… ability… as Antonio, in the North. They seem to know when one another is in trouble or even remotely off balance, the three are old too. Older than I by far, for at least two of them if not the third and youngest." Romulus explained, he spoke of the Scandinavian brothers, the oldest living in Germania's land, Romulus only knowing the other two lived with the eldest.

"¡Papà!" Antonio called to Romulus, carrying his elder grandson on his back, the boy asleep and clinging to Antonio.

"Is he alright?" Romulus asked, a furrow growing inbetween his brows as he took in the scratched hands and face of his eldest grandson.

"_No se. Lo siento, Papà_ **(5)**." Antonio said, trying to jostle the boy as little as possible, "I can patch up his scratches inside after I find Feliciano, if you would like me to?"

"No... No, I'll take care of Lovino," Romulus said, shaking his head at his son, "Go find Feliciano, Antonio." Antonio nodded, glancing at Lovino, concern in his eyes before he darted into the house.

Lovino had been cared for and after waking up and seeing Antonio next to him, he immediately attatched himself to the boy, holding onto him as if he were his lifeline. Romulus was curious as to why Lovino had not complained once since he woke up, but now was not the time to press matters.

"Antonio, thank you." Romulus murmered into his sons hair, the boy looking up at him in curiousity before understanding flickered in the emerald orbs, Romulus' eyes flickering between Antonio and Lovino briefly.

"Youre welcome, but…" Antonio trailed off, making sure the boy holding onto him was asleep once more, he continued, "He thinks you hate him, it's why he was in the woods for so long."

"I'll talk to Lovinio, tomorrow, for now the sun is setting and sleep is waiting to catch up with you," Romulus said with a smile, carefully taking hold of his grandson, Antonio getting free from the boys suprisingly strong death grip on him, "Go to bed, my son. _Te amo_ **(6)**." Antonio smiled, hugged his father for a second, kissed Lovino's forehead, and walked back to his own room, tiredness making his movements sluggish. Romulus smiled, he truly meant what he said to his eldest, now if only Lovino would stop believing he hated him and open up more to other people aside from Antonio, not that he did it much for Antonio to begin with.

* * *

**AN: Translations are listed below and reviews are , before I go, I have to give thanks to** _el18m_** for pointing out a mistake I have since corrected, thanks person!**** Prime out.**

**Translations:**  
(1) are you alright?  
(2)Yes, I am fine Mother.  
(3)Thank you, my sister.  
(4)Mother! Thank you,  
(5)I don't know. I'm sorry, Father.  
(6)I love you.  
*Mother


	2. Revised Version

France watched his half-brother dance around the jabs that their father was sending his way. Rome was grinning, not cocky, but confident in his abilities as he taught his second son different ways to block or dodge moves. Rome was skilled at close combat, although he obviously favored fighting with swords and the like. Spain, on the other hand, preferred to use an axe, something Rome capitalized on when he needed to. It was clear that Rome favored neither of his sons, although he certainly did favor one grandson over the other.

Spain resembled Rome in a way that France never would; his brother had the same powerful gait that their father did, and the same obliviousness, or at least the act of. As France watched, Rome gave up on trying to hit his brunette son and simply caught him around the waist and began to tickle him, Spain's laughter echoing throughout the house. France smiled as he slipped out of the room, Spain – Antonio – squirming under their father as he attempted to get away from his hands.

"Francis, êtes-vous bien?" his mother, Gaul, asked him, seeing him enter the courtyard, the small smile and distant look on his face.

"Oui, je suis mère amende," came his reply. He sat down next to his maman and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Mmm." Gaul hummed, running her hand through his hair.

"Gaul, do you know where my son is?" another feminine voice called to the blonde woman. She looked up to see a tall woman with dark hair, sun-kissed skin, and dark green eyes.

"He is with Rome, Iberia," Gaul replied, "The two should be training, but somehow I highly doubt they are anymore." she added, smiling at her son.

"Gracias, mi hermana," Iberia replied as she changed her course to head towards the room Francis had come from. Antonio's _maman_ was beautiful, and it came as no surprise when her son turned out just as lovely. They had seen mortal women and men crane their necks to catch another glimpse of Antonio, the boy with chocolate hair, emerald eyes, sun-kissed skin, and gorgeous parents.

Iberia stood in the doorway, watching Rome chuckle as he tickled his eldest son, who was struggling to breathe through his laughter.

"Romulus, let the boy breathe before you kill him." Iberia called to the Empire, who stopped tickling his son and stood, helping the grinning boy up as they looked to Iberia.

"¡Mamà! Gracias," Antonio grinned as he and Rome walked towards the woman. Antonio reached her first, gathering her in a strong hug, murmuring thanks for getting his father off him in her ear. Rome pretended not to hear the words as Iberia laughed, her face lighting up enough to put Venus to shame, in Rome's opinion.

"Iberia," Rome greeted her, smiling as he drew the woman into his side, his son under his other arm.

"Romulus, will you ever grow up?" Iberia teased gently, seeing the man grin as he shook his head.

"Not if I can help it," Romulus replied, "Antonio, could you find my grandsons please?" Antonio nodded his affirmative before dashing towards the woods, knowing where at least one of the twin boys was already.

"Do you think it strange?" Iberia asked Romulus, both watching the brunette disappear into the trees.

"Think what's strange?" he responded, glancing down at her.

"How Antonio seems to always know where Lovino is? Or whether or not he is in trouble?" Iberia clarified. Romulus pondered this for a moment.

"I would, if not for the fact that Antonio seems to always be trying something to make Lovino smile or laugh. I have heard of tales of brothers who have the same… ability… as Antonio, in the North. They seem to know when one another is in trouble or even remotely off balance. The three are old, too, older than I by far, for at least two of them if not the third and youngest." Romulus explained. He spoke of the Scandinavian brothers; the oldest lived in Germania's land, and Romulus could only assume that the other two lived with him as well.

"¡Papà!" Antonio called to Romulus as he returned, carrying Rome's elder grandson on his back, the boy asleep and clinging to Antonio.

"Is he all right?" Romulus asked, a furrow growing between his brows as he took in the scratched hands and face of his eldest grandson.

"No se. Lo siento, Papà." Antonio said, trying to jostle the boy as little as possible, "I can patch up his scratches inside after I find Feliciano, if you would like me to?"

"No... No, I'll take care of Lovino," Romulus said, shaking his head at his son, "Go find Feliciano, Antonio." Antonio nodded, glancing at Lovino, concern in his eyes before he darted into the house.

Lovino had been cared for, and after waking up and seeing Antonio next to him, he immediately attatched himself to the older boy, holding onto him as if he were his lifeline. Romulus was curious as to why Lovino had not complained once since he woke up, but now was not the time to press matters.

"Antonio, thank you." Romulus murmered into his son's hair, the boy looking up at him in curiousity before understanding flickered in the emerald orbs, Romulus' eyes flickering between Antonio and Lovino briefly.

"You're welcome, but…" Antonio trailed off, making sure the boy holding onto him was asleep once more before he continued, "He thinks you hate him, it's why he was in the woods for so long."

"I'll talk to Lovino tomorrow. For now, the sun is setting and sleep is waiting to catch up with you," Romulus said with a smile, carefully taking hold of his grandson, as Antonio detached himself from the boy's surprisingly strong grip on him, "Go to bed, my son. Ego te amo." Antonio smiled, hugged his father for a second, kissed Lovino's forehead, and walked back to his own room, tiredness making his movements sluggish. Romulus smiled. He truly meant what he said to his eldest. Now, if only Lovino would stop believing he hated him and open up more to other people aside from Antonio…

**Authors Note: Okay so this is the Betaed version of my oneshot, Of Fathers And Sons. Therefor it is the revised version of the original and not the weird stuff I edit up on Fanfiction site to make my writing better as a last minute thought… Big shout out to my Beta, FlyingSolo365, amazing person. XD**

**Translation Time:**

Francis, êtes-vous bien? _**(french) Francis, are you alright?**_  
Oui, je suis mère amende _**(french) Yes, I am fine**_**  
~** Gracias, mi hermana, _**(Spanish) Thank you, my sister,**_**  
~**maman _**(french) Mother**_**  
~**¡Mamà! Gracias, _**(Spanish) Mother! Thank you,**_**  
~**¡Papà! _**(spanish) Father! (or Dad, your pick)**_**  
~** No se. Lo siento, Papà. _**(Spainsh) I don't know. Sorry, Father. (or Dad, your pick)**_**  
~** Ego te amo._**(latin) I love you.**_


End file.
